codex40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Atellus Reed
WS: 31 BS: 31 S: 22 T: 30 Ag: 39 Int: 27 Per: 34 WP: 32 Fel: 32 Wounds: 9/9 Fate Points: 3/3 Insanity Points: 0 Corruption Points: 0 Thrones: 672 Name: Atellus Reed Homeworld: Void Born Career: Scum Rank: Dreg Gender: Male Build: skeletal Skin Color: Porcelain Hair Color: Dark Eye Color: Green Age: 21 Divination: A suspicious mind is a healthy mind. Starting XP: 400 Starting Package: Cold Trader Xp spent: 400 Xp to spend: 0 total xp: 400 Advacements: cold trader(200), dodge(100), barter(100) Traits: Charmed(on fating, roll1d10=9 keep it), Ill-Omened(-5 fel with nonvoiders), Shipwise(skills), Void Accustomed(no travel sick, low gravity is not hard terrain) Treat as Basic Skills: Forbidden Lore (Xenos), tech-use Advanced Skills: Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int), Blather (Fel), Charm (Fel), Deceive(Fel), Awareness (Per), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), dodge(Ag), Barter(Fel) Talents: Unremarkable, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (SP), Basic Weapon Training (SP), exotic weapon training(needle rifle) Gear: shotgun and 12 shells, autopistol and 1 clip, brass knuckles, knife, quilted vest, street ware (Poor Quality Clothing), needle rifle +18 needles, Cameleoline Cloak, Re-Breather, Merchants Clothes(Regular quality clothes), Nightweave silk Robe. 3 Xeno artworks of dubious quality(engraved tablet, strange jewelry, 3-armed slug statue), 1 xeno curio(wraithbone shard). Privacy Field mounted servoskull, Good quality Salvation auger(detects radiation, airborne toxins etc), commbead Armor: Xeno Mesh (4 AP), Mesh cowl(3 AP Head) Weapons: Pulse Pistol Pistol 40m S/2/- 2d10+2 E Pen4 Clip16/16 Rld:half Gyro-Stabilised 3kg Soft Sword Melee --------------- 1d10 R Pen2 Balanced 1.5kg Needle Rifle Basic 180m S/-/- 1d10R pen0 Clip6/6 Rld:2full Accurate, Toxic 2kg +red-dot sight Autopistol Pistol 30m S/-/6 1d10+2I Pen0 Clip18 Rld:Full 2.5kg Shotgun Basic 30m S/-/- 1d10+4I Pen0 Clip2 Rld:2Full Scatter 5kg Salvation Holdout Pistol 10m S/2/- 1d10I Pen0 Clip7 0.7kg +10 to conceal. knife 1d5R primitive 0.5kg Brass knuckles 1d5-1I Primtive 0.5kg Malignancy: None yet Background: Always get the money before the client gets the goods, and if possible be a mile away before they open the box: This was one of the first things Atellus learned in the cold trade business. People have a habit of being unable to pay after they blow themselves up or go insane from handling dangerous xeno artifacts, and if they were clever enough to bring guards, those usually aren't too happy with losing their employment either. This also means that they need to be stored as far away from your person during transit too, and where nobody will look. On a void ship, this means one thing: The dark holds, so that's where Atellus stored his goods, just inside the dark hold doors. This strategy worked for 12 years until some horny teenagers snuck into the hold and found the cache. Not soon after they were madly charging through the nearby decks, their arms replaced by metallic scythes, their faces locked in agony. Luckily for Atellus, this happened while the Spirit of Hatred was docked at Port Wander for trade and knowing his crude tampering of the dark hold doors would reveal him with anything but a casual look, he absconded with as many of the goods as he could get away with while the ship was still in a state of panic. Now he's wanted on suspicion of xeno smuggling and abandonment of duty, both of which carry the penalty of spacing on any civilized void ship. Not to mention the people who hired him to smuggle the things in the first place. Category:Satan Category:Player Character